Memoirs
by Feina
Summary: Dua anak saling menyukai di masa kecilnya, sampai mereka harus terpisah. Janji akan bertemu lagi dan membuka kapsul waktu mereka. Tapi, apa menunggunya kembali itu... terlalu naif? [Rated T] / Complete / RnR?


**Disclaimer :**

Credit for characters (Vocaloid) goes respectfully to **Yamaha**.

The author does not own anything except the story plot.

Cover image is not drawn by me.

 **Warning :**

POV orang pertama.

Hurt/Comfort(?)/Romance.

Karya pertama, mohon dimaklumi cacat dan celanya.

* * *

 **MEMOIRS**

* * *

 _"Jadi, kita bakal membukanya bersama suatu saat nanti, kan?"_

 _Mata birunya berbinar. Ia berbicara seakan berbisik, tidak ingin didengar siapa pun. Senyumannya samar namun terlihat begitu berarti, sampai membuat bocah laki-laki itu sesaat lupa untuk bernapas._

 _"Tentu saja, Rin."_

* * *

"Pagi!" Suara lonceng kecil berayun di pintu kafe. Pukul 6.40, langit masih gelap namun kafe sudah hidup.

Sebenarnya belum ada pengunjung, namun akhir pekan seperti ini, para __maid__ alias pelayan kafe, rekan-rekan kerjaku, datang pagi-pagi sekali.

"Ah, rompiku sedikit robek," keluh seorang pelayan berambut merah jambu terang. Ia sibuk menutupi rompinya yang robek di bagian dada dengan __nametag__ -nya.

"Koyaknya jelek sekali. Apa yang terjadi, Luka?" tanya pelayan lain, Tei.

"Uhm, sebenarnya tidak sengaja tersangkut paku lemari pakaian. Bos harus menangani paku-paku yang mencuat bebas itu, sudah berapa kali pakaian pelayan rusak," keluh Luka. "Rin, kemejamu juga robek kan?"

Aku tersenyum bangga, "Ya, tapi tidak separah robekmu, Luka. Dan kemejaku sudah diganti Bos."

Dahi Luka berkedut. "Kejadian yang bagus untuk mengawali akhir pekan. Sekarang __mood-__ ku resmi rusak."

"Maksudmu? Ayolah, jangan lebay, robeknya tidak separah itu," hibur IA, pelayan paling muda di antara kami berenam-aku, Luka, Tei, IA, dan dua lain yang belum datang; Miku dan Neru. Meski paling muda, ia yang bermulut paling __straightforward__ alias terus terang, blak-blakan, terkadang agak pahit tanpa pemanis.

Luka bersungut kesal. "Bukan hanya itu, kemarin sore aku melihat Miku dan-"

"Se~lamat pagi!" Suara lonceng terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Suara yang baru saja memotong pembicaraan Luka sangat familiar.

"Wah, Miku. Kami baru saja membicarakanmu," Luka berkata sinis.

Miku nyengir. "Benarkah? Pantas saja dari tadi aku bersin-bersin."

"Pagi, Miku. Kau lebih ceria dibanding biasanya pagi ini." Tei tertawa kecil.

Miku bergumam riang sambil mencari pakaiannya di lemari. "Sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi," ujarnya.

"Apa kucingmu beranak lagi?" tanya Tei.

"Tidak, bahkan lebih baik," Miku menggeleng.

"Biar kutebak. Dapat tiket konser KAITO?" tanya IA.

Miku menggeleng lagi.

"Miku sekarang punya pacar," suara Neru tiba-tiba memecahkan ruangan. Entah kapan saja ia datang, namun kehadirannya dan berita yang ia bawa membuat kami semua ricuh.

"Selamat, Miku!" aku tertawa sambil menjabat tangannya. Miku balas tertawa bahagia begitu kami semua berhamburan untuk menginterogasinya.

"Sama siapa? Astaga, sejak kapan?" tanya IA bertubi-tubi.

"Sama pria yang kemarin sore di Crypton Mall itu, kan?" terka Luka.

Miku mengangkat alisnya. "Kau lihat kami, Luka?" tanyanya, kemudian tersipu malu.

"Yah, aku sebenarnya ingin menyapamu. Tapi melihat laki-laki ganteng bersamamu, aku jadi segan," tukasnya. "Ah! Aku sebal, Miku malah menduluiku punya pacar."

Suasana jadi cair di ruangan. Tiba-tiba kami mendengar ketukan di pintu.

" _ _Ladies!__ Pelayan-pelayan cantik, waktunya buka!" Bos menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Rambut ungu panjangnya diikat tinggi, memberikan kesan feminin darinya, meskipun ia laki-laki tulen. "Neru, kau belum ganti baju? IA, ikat rambutmu. Ayo cepat!"

"Iya, maaf, Bos!" Neru buru-buru mengambil pakaiannya dari dalam lemari.

IA mengernyit sebal. "Aku tak suka mengikat rambut,"gerutunya, meski sambil mengikat rambutnya juga.

Belum lima belas menit kafe buka, sudah cukup banyak pengunjung yang datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah langganan yang hafal nama semua pelayan yang ada di sini.

Kakek yang tinggal sekitar tiga blok di kanan, yang selalu datang pagi dan sore.

Ibu-ibu tua yang selalu memaksa agar Tei melayaninya. Entah kenapa ia selalu ke kafe pagi-pagi dengan makeup tebal.

Remaja perempuan yang selalu bekerja di laptopnya dan tidak banyak bicara. Dan selalu tampak kusut seperti belum mandi.

Remaja laki-laki yang hanya memesan espresso kemudian pergi setelah bermain dengan kucing kafe. Aku sebenarnya curiga ia ke sini hanya ingin bertemu kucing.

Rasanya hari ini berlangsung lama sekali. Hanya Miku yang terlihat semangat bekerja, dan Bos terus memuji keuletan kerjanya. Tidak biasanya akhir pekan begini ramai.

"Waktu istirahat buat Rin dan Luka. Kembali lima belas menit lagi, oke?" kata Bos.

Aku meregangkan badanku. Pegal sekali rasanya.

"Ayo jajan di luar, Luka."

Luka mengangguk. Kami pergi ke kedai roti di seberang jalan dan membeli beberapa kue. Jam istirahat tidak lama, jadi kami tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk makan di sana dan membawa makanan kami ke kafe saja.

"Jadi, kau bertemu pacar Miku kemarin," aku memulai pembicaraan selagi berjalan kembali ke kafe.

"Yep. Dan ia laki-laki terkeren yang pernah aku lihat," jawab Luka. "Miku menggandeng tangannya dan mereka berdua terlihat dimabuk cinta."

Aku terkekeh. Miku sering sekali mengeluh tentang kejombloannya, dan ia akhirnya mendapat pacar. Aku turut bahagia, meski sebenarnya ia baru menjomblo kurang dari setahun sebelum akhirnya melepas status itu lagi. "Baguslah kalau begitu," komentarku.

"Kau tahu, Rin, hanya kau yang agak tertutup tentang itu dengan kami," Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tak pernah cerita tentang kehidupan cintamu."

"Karena aku tidak punya," jawabku ringan.

"Aku tidak percaya, kami semua tidak percaya." Luka melipat tangannya.

"Sungguh!" Aku tertawa.

"Bahkan masa SMA? SMP? Atau bahkan masa kecil?"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

* * *

 _"_ _ _Ayahku marah-marah lagi!" bocah laki-laki itu berlari ke arahku sambil menangis. Ia membawa mainan mobil-mobilannya. Aku menyambutnya dengan pelukan, karena aku tahu ia sangat suka dipeluk. Padahal ia lebih tua setahun dariku, namun jauh lebih cengeng.__

 _"_ _ _Rin, malam ini aku tidur di rumahmu, ya?" pintanya memelas. "Kita bisa bermain mobil-mobilan bersama."__

 _ _Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan tanya Mama."__

 _"_ _ _Kau yang terbaik, Rin!" Ia mengusap air matanya.__

 _ _Telingaku mungkin saja memerah mendengarnya, namun aku tidak ingat kelanjutannya. Aku hanya ingat ia mengecup pipiku setelah itu.__

* * *

"Uh, ya. Masa kecil. Ah, Luka, kau membuatku nostalgia."

"Aw, manis sekali. Bagaimana orangnya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil.

* * *

 _"_ _ _Kalau dilihat-lihat, kita ini mirip juga." Ia menunjuk kepalaku dan mengusapnya pelan. "Warna rambut kita sama."__

 _ _Aku tersipu. Ia menatap mataku tajam dan tersenyum riang. "Warna mata kita juga sama!" ucapnya lagi.__

 _"_ _ _Benarkah?" tanyaku senang.__

 _"_ _ _Ya. Kita punya banyak sekali kesamaan. Ayo kita tambah lagi." Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling, mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan mengambil dua gelang hitam di tangannya. "Kau pakai satu gelangku. Kita sama." Ia tersenyum lebar.__

* * *

"Ia... mirip denganku." Jawabku yakin.

Luka makin bersemangat. "Lalu, apa kau masih bertemu dengannya? Apa ada rencana bertemu?"

* * *

 _"_ _ _Jadi, kau mau pindah besok?" Aku berusaha mengusap air mataku.__

 _"_ _ _Maaf, Rin, aku tahu aku janji akan terus bersamamu. Tapi orangtuaku harus pindah kerja." Ia ikut menangis.__

 _"_ _ _Apa kau tidak akan kembali lagi?" tanyaku.__

 _"_ _ _Aku akan kembali! Aku janji! Meskipun lama. Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Ia menggenggam tanganku erat.__

 _ _Aku menggeleng sambil terus menangis. "Kau akan lupa aku."__

 _"_ _ _Tidak akan! Aku sayang Rin," katanya. "Ah, jadi ayo kita buat kapsul waktu," ucapnya tiba-tiba.__

 _ _Aku mengikutinya ke pekarangan rumahku. "Sekarang, ambil kotak bekal kakekmu yang sudah tidak ia pakai itu," katanya. "Nah, sekarang kita isi ini dengan apa saja. Apa saja tentang kita."__

 _ _Kami menghabiskan seharian mengisi kotak. Dengan mainan mobil-mobilannya itu, dengan gelang hitam kami, dengan foto-foto dan surat.__

 _"_ _ _Sekarang, kita timbun di pekaranganmu ini. Tunggu sampai aku kembali." Ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata berkaca-kaca.__

 _"_ _ _Jadi, kita bakal membukanya bersama suatu saat nanti, kan?"__

 _ _Mataku berbinar penuh harap. Aku berbisik agar tidak membangunkan kakek yang sedang tidur, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku. Ia menatapku dan mengangguk.__

 _"_ _ _Tentu saja, Rin."__

* * *

"...Tentu saja, Luka."

Kami kembali ke kafe dan bekerja. Aku menghabiskan seharian memikirkan cerita masa kecil itu. Aku memang naif, sudah sepuluh tahun kisah itu berlalu, namun kadang aku masih berharap ia datang kembali.

"Sudah hampir tutup, __ladies.__ Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Aku meraih jaketku dan pamit pulang kepada Bos. Kami berlima keluar dari kafe bersama.

"Jadi, kapan kami bisa bertemu pacar ganteng Miku ini?" tanya IA tiba-tiba. Topik hari ini dari tadi memang 'pacar baru Miku'.

"Sebentar lagi~ Ia akan menjemputku hari ini!" Miku nyaris menjerit girang.

"Ceritakan sedikit tentang dia, Luka!" pinta Neru. "Aku hanya mendengar sedikit dari Miku."

"Oh, ia keren. Keren sekali," ujar Luka khidmat.

"Hm. Hm." Neru mengangguk antusias.

"Rambutnya pirang, tapi terlihat maskulin."

"Lalu?" tanya Neru tak sabar.

"Matanya biru, sebiru laut. Satu pandangan dan kau akan jatuh."

"Laluuuu?"

Luka terdiam sejenak dan menatap ke arahku cukup lama. "Kau tahu, kupikir ia-"

 _ _Tet tet!__

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Miku menunjuk ke seberang jalan. Pacarnya membawa motor dan menyeberang jalan untuk menghampiri Miku.

Aku tak bisa percaya penglihatanku sendiri.

* * *

 _"_ _ _Jadi, siapa namamu?" Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya.__

 _ _Aku mengamati bocah tetangga baruku itu dari atas ke bawah. Sepertinya orang baik.__

 _"_ _ _Helo? Siapa namamu, kutanya?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya.__

 _"_ _ _...Rin." Jawabku singkat.__

 _"_ _ _Namamu sangat bagus!" pujinya.__

 _"_ _ _Terima kasih. Kau siapa?" tanyaku.__

 _ _"Aku? Namaku..."__

* * *

"Astaga, aku benar. Ia memang mirip Rin!" Luka tersenyum lebar.

Miku menggandeng tangan laki-laki itu. "Teman-teman, perkenalkan, ini pacarku,"

.

.

 _"..._ _ _Len.__ "

* * *

 _fin_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca karya pertama saya! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam tata bahasa/typo/cacat dan kekurangan lainnya. Silakan di-review kalau mau ;) Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.**


End file.
